


When You Wish Upon an Arc Reactor

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [74]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Steve, alpha!Phil, definite fluffage, heat - Freeform, mentions of abuse (non-graphic), omega!Clint, prompt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's heat is hitting him right this very moment, but his Alpha Tony doesn't want to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon an Arc Reactor

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: A/B/O; 16- : “I-I can’t stay when you’re… like this…” (heat) -- for Steve as an omega and Tony as his Alpha

“I can’t stay when you’re… like this…” Tony stuttered.

 

Steve groaned, the heat haze already taking over his body, making him loose control of his... well... everything. "Tony, I swear to god if you spout that New Age Alpha bullshit one more time, I will scream. I need your knot, I consent to the knot, give me your knot!" Steve ended in almost a scream.

 

Steve, when he was of more sound mind, understood where Tony was coming from. Tony had seen first hand what happened to an omega when an Alpha just used them ruthlessly during their heat, not bothering to make sure the omega was okay. Steve knew that that had scarred Tony and he had made a promise to himself never to be like those alphas (*cough* Howard *cough*), but god _damn_ did he need a knot bad!

 

Steve's heats had been bad before the serum, but after he had buffed up, the serum had made them ten times worse for some reason. It was pure agony for Steve for 5 days out of every month, and only a knot could make anything bearable.

 

Tony knew this, but this was his first time being there as Steve's alpha for his heat. He panicked.

 

Steve would have helped him through it, but hormones are a wonderful and terrible thing.

 

"Tony, _please"_ Steve begged.

 

The break in Steve's voice must have triggered something in Tony's alpha nature, because the next thing Steve knew, Tony was pressed tightly against him.

 

Yelping in a combined relief at his alpha's teeth pressed against his neck and surprise at how quick Tony moved, Steve let himself succumb completely to his omega side.

 

It was a fast and hard mating between the two of them, that ended with them cuddling together on their sides for 30 minutes as they waited for Tony's knot to shrink enough that he could slip out.

 

Humming happily, Steve turned his head to look at Tony. "Aren't you happy you didn't just rub a sweaty sock in my face like you wanted?"

 

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yes. Now stop being weird Spangles, or you'll turn us into an old mated couple like Legolas and Agent Agent"

 

Steve kissed Tony's cheek, "If I could be anywhere near as happy with you as Phil and Clint are when we get to their stage in our relationship, I would be incredibly happy"

 

Tony wrinkled his nose, "Damn we're turning into them already"  


Steve laughed, he couldn't be happier.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
